


All in Honesty and Excuses

by YurixMonika



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Extra Gay, F/F, I HAD TO WRITE THIS AT LEAST FOUR DAMN TIME, IM CRYING BUT I REALLY NEED TO GET THIS OUT TONIGHT, INTERNET PLEASE WORK, but I wanted to do something new, have a good daynight get sloop, its gay guys, no worries my heart still is loyal to my Yurika Foundation, this ship is wildly under rated, you deserve this blue_light_spike thanks for making great content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurixMonika/pseuds/YurixMonika
Summary: Sayori can't quite get the words out. Yuri knows just what she's up to.Or does she?





	All in Honesty and Excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crown/gifts).



> Before: Hi there! This is actually the last night I'll have this laptop for a week and half, which messes up a few things. But I will try and upload like crazy tonight.
> 
> Now: IM SO TIRED BUT THIS HAS GOT TO GET OUT NOW

Sayori blew a stray curl out of her face, sighing dramatically. It was a chilly fall evening, the retreating sun leaving marigold streaks in its wake. When Yuri didn’t look up from her book, Sayori sighed again, louder this time. Yuri inhaled sharply, the only indication that she had noticed the other girl’s attempt at getting her attention. Sayori grinned. If she thought she could ignore Sayori, she was dead wrong.

“Hey, Yuri.” No response. Yuri’s undivided attention lay upon the book in front of her, a seemingly terrifying one. Taking the silence as a good signal, Sayori continued. “Hey, the school dance is in a couple of weeks, y’know.” She observed casually, attempting to maintain her usual nonchalance. She leaned her back against the table, facing the field before her. The park was empty save for the two girls and a handful of kids in the distance.

Yuri looked up from her book only to raise an eyebrow at her friend. "I know where this conversation is going and I will have no part of it.” She returned to her book, determined not to let her companion disrupt her peace.

“Hey, all I was going to ask was if you had anyone to go with.” She said, shrugging. Sliding her fancy bookmark into place and shutting the book determinedly, Yuri turned to face Sayori.

She crossed her arms. “Why?”

Sayori panicked, suddenly uneasy with the turn the conversation had taken. “Uh, because I want to laugh about it?” She bit her tongue, immediately regretting what she had said.

“Right. That would make sense.” Yuri, instead of glaring at Sayori as she would have expected, smirked. “It would make sense except that you don’t have that ridiculous grin on your face which you usually do whenever you pull pranks.”

Alarms went off in her head. She chuckled nervously, Yuri’s expectant smile accelerating her heartbeat. “What do you mean? I have that dorky grin right here!” She stretched her facial muscles for emphasis, but to little avail.

“Sayori.” Yuri’s smirk grew. “Could it be possible that you are in fact trying to ask someone to the dance?”

Sayori burst out laughing, not sure how else to handle the tension of the situation. “What? Me? You’ve gotta be kidding, man.” She wheezed, desperately hoping she would throw Yuri off. Her companion’s triumph did not fade, however, her right eyebrow still raised with smug interest. Sayori rubbed the back of her neck, looking at the ground beneath her. An ant scurried around her foot, heading off to where he was needed. She decided she wasn’t going to chicken out, not now. “Okay, okay. You got me.”

Yuri grinned proudly. “Of course. Now explain yourself.”

“Well, I was actually planning on asking this one girl,” Sayori scanned her friend’s features, now swimming with curiosity, “but I don’t know if she’ll say yes because she thinks I’m kinda a dork.”

Yuri’s expression was now unreadable. “Well, that’s understandable. Do I know her?”

She nodded, rubbing her chin as though stroking an imaginary beard. “Yeah, I’d say you know her pretty intimately.” Yuri gazed at her thoughtfully, racking her brain for who Sayori’s mystery crush was.

“Is it‒”

“Yuri, it’s you!” Sayori blurted out, unable to contain herself. Again, Yuri eyed her with uncertainty. She opened her mouth and closed it, stunned.

Suddenly, a lightbulb seemed to go off for her. “Oh, I get it. This was your poorly executed prank, then?”

She put her hands on Yuri’s shoulders, which was rather hard given the height difference, looking up at her. “No.” Yuri stared. “I want to go with you.” Sayori said, smiling encouragingly, her heart thumping.

“…This isn’t a joke?” Yuri asked again, eyes wide. She looked as though she would be just as horrified with any answer to her question.

Sayori shook her head quickly. “No. Unless you say no- in that case the answer is yes.” She tried a weak laugh, adding finger guns for emphasis but Yuri didn’t laugh.

“I might think you’re a dork but I don’t dislike you, you know.” The taller girl responded solemnly, a light flush dusting her nose and cheeks.

“Really?” Short hair bouncing with her enthusiasm, she beamed and grabbed Yuri’s hand. “So…Is that a yes?” Yuri glanced away, gently interlocking her fingers with Sayori’s. “Well, it’s more of a I-would-like-to. I don’t know if it will interfere with my study sessions."

Sayori pouted. “Come on, Yuri! Do you really want to miss this?” She struck an exaggerated pose, her leg extended upon the table. “Besides, you haven’t even seen what I’m going to wear.” She waggled her eyebrows and Yuri groaned, rubbing her temples.

“Please don’t say some kind of cosplay.” She looked down helplessly at Sayori.

The shorter girl shrugged. “No promises.” She laid her head on her free arm, gazing intently at Yuri. “So will you come?”

The girl in question sighed. “I suppose I could try. Maybe I can tell my parents I’m volunteering for the event?”

Sayori cheered. “That’s the spirit! Now, we have to get to planning our joint cosplay so we can be the cutest couple at the dance.”

“Under no circumstances will I wear a cosplay to the dance, Sayori.”

Sayori laughed. “Famous last words, Yuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!
> 
> I hope it was worth the pain blue_light_spike!


End file.
